


Opportune

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Jealous!Zoro, Kiss cam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The kiss cam can be a terrible and wonderful thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was given to me by an anon on tumblr!

Sanji was pretty damn excited. He was at a basketball game with his friends. He wasn’t much for sports but Sanji thought it would be a fun outing with the guys and beautiful ladies. However, he had the luck to have to the ticket that sat him at the end of the group, and next to the marimo no less. Sanji tried to convince Law to switch with him since he had the seat next to the ladies. Luffy was on the other side of Law so it was clear they were not separating.

Plan B was to switch with Zoro so he could at least sit next to Ace and talk to him. The moss-brain, however, chose this moment to be an ass and not switch. Though, he was sat next to a lovely burnett that he occasionaly made conversation with. Unsurprisingly, he mostly argued with Zoro.

It wasn’t until half-time that Sanji got excited. The huge four-sided screen that hung down from the ceiling was displaying the well-know kiss cam. It was extremely cheesy but Sanji was weak for cheesy. The screen displayed a few couples and the crowd would cheer and clap when they kissed. The next couple the cam landed on made Sanji’s heart skip a beat. The cam landed on him and the burnett he was sitting next to. Sanji immediately turned to her ready for a kiss.

Zoro was pretty damn upset. He hated seeing Sanji fawn over women. And now, that stupid kiss cam had landed on Sanji and the burnett. Shit. He really wished he had switched seats with Sanji. Zoro turned away rolling his eyes and acting uninterested.

It wasn’t until he heard the sound of skin being slapped that he turned his head to Sanji. Sanji sat there, holding his cheek looking pretty surprised. Zoro was surprised as well. The burnett had a panicked look on her face and start apologising profusely.

“I’m so sorry! I tried to tell you stop but you wouldn’t listen and I panicked! I didn’t know what to do!”

“N-no, that’s alright. I should have asked first.” Sanji seemed hurt. The slap was a little overkill Sanji thought. But to be fair, he really should have asked.

Sanji felt a pair of hands grab him by the collar; he was being pulled roughly, and then he felt lips on his. Sanji’s eyes went wide realizing it was the marimo. He freaked out. He tried to pull away but Zoro moved his hand to keep Sanji’s head in place. And of course, his friends were yelling and cheering.

“Get it, Sanji!” That was Ace.

“You owe me 20 bucks!” That was Nami.

“Goddamnit!” That was Franky.

Those assholes.

You know what? Fuck it. Sanji thought to himself.

He wrapped his arms around Zoro and deepened the kiss. Sanji was already embarrassed so he didn’t have anything to lose. He moved his lips against Zoro’s. Sanji would never admit it out loud but Zoro was a damn good kisser. Sanji himself moved things further. He gently nudged his tongue against Zoro’s lips, asking him to open his mouth. Zoro eagerly complied.

They stayed like that, making out, a little longer because Sanji was in heaven but he’d rather die than admit that. Zoro gently pulled away with a shit-eating grin on his face. Sanji tried desperately to hide his blush.

“You liked it.” He really needed Zoro to be quiet.

“No I didn’t so shut up, moss head!” The small smile on his lips betrayed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to make a story out of this because I can do so much with it. Comments, kudos, etc are more than appreciated! <3


End file.
